Conventionally, various modes have been known as this type of the brake control device. The brake control device includes, for example, a controller configured such that when a fear of a collision of a driver's own vehicle is detected, a brake actuator of a brake system is pressurized and a brake force is automatically generated to thereby carry out a collision avoidance control (a so-called pre-collision brake control). Patent Literature 1 described below discloses the brake control device. When the brake control device predicts a risk of collision, the controller outputs a close signal to a reducing valve and outputs a duty signal to a compressing valve to thereby carry out a pre-collision brake control, and when the risk of collision is eliminated, the close signal is output to the compressing valve and outputs the duty signal to the reducing valve to thereby stop the pre-collision brake control. Further, there has been known a brake control device configured such that when a collision of the driver's own vehicle is detected, the driver's own vehicle is guided to a stop state by automatically generating a brake force by a pressurization control. Patent Literature 2 shown below discloses the brake control device. When a collision is detected, the brake control device automatically controls a time during which a brake force is generated based on a vehicle speed detected after the detection.